She's Taken a Shine
by Maggie Doyle
Summary: A song-fic about Sam. Sam Carter has always just been their, but ever since she has been seeing Jessie, she is more that beautiful and all guys at SGC are noticing, some are a bit envious. Chapter 2- Jessie's Girl.
1. She's Taken a Shine

Title: She's Taken a Shine

Author: Abbie Carmichael

Pairing: Sam/other

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'She's taken a Shine' nor Stargate SG-1. I know, me sad too. 

Warning: some cussing

Summary:She's taken a shine to him becoming the woman that she's never been and all of guys are wishin' they hadn't been so blind 

A/n: Okay, this is my attempt at a song fic. I heard 'She's taken a shine' and thought of Sam. I hope you guys like it even though it is not a Jack/Sam. BTW- Jessie is a scientist I made up.

"Major Carter," Hammond said, passing by her to his seat.

"Sir," she said, waiting for him to sit. 

"Okay, I believe everyone is aware of why we are here so we will skip that and I'll let Major Carter take over with the briefing," General Hammond said, taking a seat as Major Carter walked to the front of the room. 

The briefing went on for about a half an hour as Major Carter explained the mission that was to take place on PX4-382 that next day. Major Carter explained the different points and aspects of 382 to the room full of men and each of them watched carefully as she pointed out the chance of danger and higher technology that they might encounter. 

_Sammie never was one for turning heads  
She was just always kinda there  
She had a few nice features more or less  
No red ribbons in her hair_

"Sam?" Daniel asked, walking to the door of her lab. 

"Hey Daniel," Sam said, putting a hand over the receiver of the phone, "Yeah, Jess, I'll see you tonight," she said into the phone. She then turned to the door. "What do ya need?" she asked, hanging up the phone and smiling that priceless smile of hers, the one he rarely seen.

"Um... yes," Daniel started, pushing up his glasses, "Jack is looking for you. Just a heads up, I'd watch it, he seems mad," Daniel said. 

"Thanks Daniel," she said, refocusing to her work. "Anything else?" she asked with a half laugh. 

"No... Um... Sam, don't take this the wrong way, but you look different," he said, tripping over his words.

"Thanks... I guess," Sam said, her voice questioning. 

She continued with her work, but about every twenty minutes looked up at the picture of her and her boyfriend Jessie. 

"Carter!" Jack said from outside.

"Yes," she said, looking up.

"One, its Colonel and two, where were you last night?"

"What do you mean? I left at 5," Sam said, looking up at her upset Colonel.

"There was a problem with the... oh I don't know what it was, but the point is you weren't here," he said, making an ass of himself.

"Well _Colonel_, I had a date last night, like I have tonight. And while I am not sure what is up you're ass today, I am sorry, but haven't you been telling me to get a life since you met me?" Carter said, with a smartass smile. 

O'Neill started to say something, but there was nothing to say. What was he suppose to say. She was right, one hundred percent right, like always. He looked at his Major and left, eyes still angered, but more with envy that hatred. And with those eyes, he saw his Major, not as a scientist, but as a beautiful, sparkling woman who he had hurt for no reason. 

_Since that Jessie's been coming to the diner  
Folks are saying that she's never looked finer  
She's got a different air_

O'Neill walked down the hall to Daniel's room, where he was talking to Teal'c.

"Jack," Daniel said, as he walked in. 

"Hey Daniel, T," he said.

"Is something wrong O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"Is it just me or has she gotten more beautiful?" he asked, looking at Teal'c and Daniel.

"I do not believe I know what you are taking about O'Neill," Teal'c said in his Teal'cish way. 

"Sam," Jack said solemnly. 

"I do believe Major Carter has been happier more often," Teal'c replied, looking at Jack, again in his Teal'cish way. 

"Yeah, she has been different. I can't believe I've never seen her so... I don't know," Daniel started, but trailed off. 

"Yeah," O'Neill agreed. "It isn't just me, but have you guys really looked at her... you know before now?" 

"I am certain I have looked at Major Carter before now," Teal'c said, confused by the obvious question.

"No," Jack said, in his teenage-duh voice, "I mean, like attracted..."

"Yeah, this is defiantly sudden. I think it has to do with Jessie," Daniel said. "One lucky guy," he said, raising both brows. 

"You guys, I'm leaving," Sam said from the doorway about an hour later.

"Okay, have fun," Daniel said, cutting Jack off from saying something he would regret. 

"Bye," she said, giving Daniel and Teal'c another priceless smile. Two strong arms suddenly grabbed her from behind. She turned around and started giggling as he held her loosely. 

"Are you ready honey?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "Here, this is Daniel Jackson, Teal'c, and Jack O'Neill," she said, introducing Jessie. 

"Colonel Jack O'Neill," Jack corrected from his seat on Daniel's desk.

"And," Sam said, giving Jack a hard glare, "this is Jessie," she said, introducing the man holding her captive. 

"So where you two kids headed?" 

"We are going to a winery," Sam said, not taking her eyes off Jessie. 

Each of the men in her team watched, all envied how she looked at him, even Teal'c. Her eyes met with his, sparkling like the snow on the mountains at night. It was genuine. It was love. 

_She's taken a shine to him  
Becoming the woman that she's never been  
And all of guys are wishin' they hadn't been so blind  
She's taken a shine to life  
Now's there a sparkle in her eye  
They all missed a gem - a diamond within  
She's taken a shine_

"Okay, meet back here at 1400," Jack said, as they split up. Sam followed Daniel down the trail to the temple as Teal'c and Jack staked out near the gate. 

"So, are you serious about this Jessie guy?" Daniel asked as they walked down the hill. 

"Jack put you up to this," Sam more of stated than asked. 

"Actually... yeah," Daniel said, smiling as they half jogged down the hill.

"Well nosey..." Sam teased, "I am. I mean we aren't getting married tomorrow, but..." Sam said, running a hand through her hair. 

"Well if it means anything, I'm happy for you," Daniel said. 

"Well thank you," Sam said smiling before she took off at a run to the button of the hill. Daniel started to quick jog, but was still behind, watching the most beautiful woman he had met since Sha're. 

"Okay, you done?" Daniel asked. 

"Yeah, just... okay, let's go," Sam said, putting up her laptop. 

They walked up the hill and then down a little to find O'Neill and Teal'c standing guard, however, O'Neill looked more asleep than alert. 

"Hey you guys, let's get home so I'm not late," Sam said, shifting her backpack on her back. 

"Hot date tonight?" Jack asked. 

"Hmm..."

"What do you mean hot date? I do not believe it has been hot anywhere in Colorado," Teal'c said, eyebrow rose.

"Never mind T," Jack said, patting him on the back as Sam entered the code home. 

"Welcome back SG-1," Gen. Hammond said as the four members of SG-1 came through the gate. 

"General," O'Neill and Sam said. 

"Your debriefing will be at 1500 hours after you all get back from the infirmary."

They team headed to the infirmary placing their stuff outside. 

"Hey Janet," Sam said as Janet moved to her. 

"Still not healing?" Janet asked, looking at the back of her neck where an imprinted scar shown dark red. 

"Can't tell," Sam said, smiling.

"Wow, some ones in a good mood?" her friend teased.

"Yeah..." Sam said.

"He's treating you okay?"

"Like an angel," Sam said with a smile that came to a quick yelp as Janet touched the burning scar. 

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," Sam said, her face squeezing together in a mock of pain. 

"Hey I said sorry," Janet said. 

"Really, its okay," Sam said, as Janet placed a patch over it. 

"Take this off when you wake up or before you take a shower," Janet said. 

"Okay," Sam said, getting up off the 'bed'. 

She, along side of Teal'c, walked to the debriefing room. 

"Teal'c, Major Carter," General Hammond greeted. 

"General," Major smiled. 

"Okay, let's get this over with," O'Neill said.

Major Carter and Doctor Jackson each spent about twenty minutes on discussing the events that took place at 382. Everyone in the room noticed as Sam talked, she smiled and her eyes glimmered. 

At the end of the debriefing, they all stayed around to talk about different things. As they were all into a deep conversation about Star Wars. 

"Hey, you guys mind me taking her away?" a man asked from the door. 

"Hey Jessie," Sam said, making her way over to him.

"Cute."

"Rather pathic," Daniel said.

"Yeah," Jack said, nodding. 

"You think so?" Sam asked, kissing Jessie. 

"Okay, PG people," Jack said, acting gross out. Jessie and Sam pulled away and started laughing. 

"Sir, are we done here?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," Jack said, and then looked at his watch. "You are aware it is only 5?" Jack asked, teasing him. 

"Funny, Sir," Sam said, leaving. 

_Sammie hardly messed a bit of work  
Never took vacation days  
Home, or the diner, it was all the same to her  
She didn't know any other way  
  
But each afternoon now she starts to come alive  
'Cause Jessie's there each day to pick her up at five  
You ought to hear them say_

"You know, I love when you do that," Jessie said from across the table.

"Do what?" Sam asked, smiling. 

"That," Jessie said, reaching to grab Sam's hand. "You know, ever since Melissa died, I didn't think I could love again, but you..." Sam just smiles. They both knew, what they felt, what they were feeling, there were no words; no possible way to say how they felt. 

Jack sat alone on his couch, popping open a can of beer. He turned on TV to CNN and picked up the mail. Flipping through it, he threw it all on the coffee table and turned his attention to the TV.

The stock market was on, so he flipped to a local news channel.

"And you can join the kids tomorrow night at 6. Back to you Janice," the local news reported said.

"Thanks Ken. On local news, a new..." The rest of her words had no meaning. Her soft blonde short hair looked too much like Sam. Sam, the woman who the whole SGC new liked him, was now the only thing on his mind. She was all of a sudden so beautiful. She looked like she enjoyed life, like she had purpose. And while everyone on SG-1 served more purpose to the human race than imaginable, this was different. Her purpose was with passion, something he had once had, the passion of love towards his son. And more than anyone, Sam deserved a purpose like that. 

_She's taken a shine to him  
Becoming the woman that she's never been  
And all of guys are wishin' they hadn't been so blind  
She's taken a shine to life  
Now's there a sparkle in her eye  
They all missed a gem - a diamond within  
She's taken a shine_

"Jack!" Sam yelled. Three different Jaffas, all-closing in on her, surrounded her. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c, were all knocked down for a second. Teal'c got up, but was shot down by another Jaffa. 

One of the Jaffa grabbed Sam, throwing her on the ground. He then picked her up and held a zat to her head, motioning to Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c to get up. 

They all dropped their weapons as one of the Jaffas went to restrain them as the one holding Sam started playing punching bag with her when she spat in his face. 

As the Jaffa held Teal'c, Teal'c quickly over powered him, taking his zat. He then shot at the men hold Jack and Daniel. He would have shot at the one holding Sam, but he didn't spot them right away, until the Jaffa could put Sam between himself and Teal'c.

Jack gave Teal'c the staff weapon his Jaffa held as he took the zat. 

"Let her go buddy," Jack said. 

"Lay down your weapons!" he yelled to Jack and Teal'c. No one noticed Daniel as he shot the Jaffa from behind. 

"Nice aim," Jack said. As the Jaffa fell, Sam followed; her body not stabled enough to support her. "Teal'c can you carry her the half of mile to the gate?" Jack asked. 

"Yes O'Neill," Teal'c said, carefully lifting up his friend. 

"What happened?" Hammond asked as SG-1 walked through.

"We were ambushed Sir," Jack said.

"Get Sam to the infirmary. They debriefing will be at 1600 hours, with or without Major Carter," Hammond said. 

A medical team took Sam, rushing off as Jack, Teal'c, and Daniel unwind before having their after-off-world-experience checkup. 

"How is she?" Jessie asked.

"She is better," Jack said. "She woke up about ten minutes ago. If it's worth anything, she was calling out your name," Jack added with a smile. 

"Thank you," he said, sitting. 

"Jack… Oh, hi Jessie," Janet said, walking out. 

"How is she?" Jessie asked.

"Well she will have a terrible headache and some long term bruising, but no external or permanent damage," Janet said with a tight smile. 

"Can we…"

"Go ahead," Janet said, stepping out in front of the door. Jessie rushed in, and as Jack headed in Janet stepped back in the way. "Give them a minute alone."

"Fine, but for the record, I was here the whole time, not him, me," Jack said.

"For the record," Janet said, patting his chest.

"Oh my gosh Sammie, you had me so worried," Jessie said, kissing her forehead. 

"I'm fine, really," Sam said, thought it was barely audible. 

"I can tell," he said with a laugh. "You know, you are so beuitful," he said after a while. 

"Sure…"

"Yeah, I heard that multi bruising are in," he joked.

"Oh you think this is funny?"

"Yeah, actually I do…" he said bluntly.

"Oh, you just try to do my job for a second," she dared.

"Hince the title 'scientist'. I'm lame, boring, remember?"

"Oh yes," she said, trying to laugh, but came as a coughing fit.

"Sam, I just came to see how you were doing," Jack said, stepping in the room.

"Thank you," she said.

"Yeah, well, I'll let you lovebirds go on," he said, turning around. As he stood outside the door, listening to them flirt like high schoolers, and he felt a pang of envy. 

"Annoying, isn't it?" Janet asked.

"Yeah. Too cute."

"Too perfect," Janet said with a laugh. 

"Well, see you doc. I have a fun and boring debriefing to attend," Jack said, walking down the hall.

_Oh, what a little love can do  
Now that she's found herself  
She's stronger than she ever knew_

Sam walked down the hall, well limped down the hall. Her left ankle put her on 'desk duty' for about a month, which was good because it meant no more over nights. 

"Sam, we are going out to the bar, you in?" Jack asked, catching up with her.

"Love too," she said, brushing mindlessly at her forming bruise.

"Call Jessie, invite him along," Jack erged. 

"Alright. I'm headed up to his office in a minute," she said. 

"Okay, well, we'll meet you in ten minutes outside?"

"Fifteen," she said. Jack and Sam went the seprate ways. Jack, was getting along with Jessie surprisingly. It was mainly because he loved how it made Sam. She was a new person. She was perfect with her smile, her more determination at everything she did and the passion she puts into everything. Its hard to explain how one little thing could change a person so much. And for the longest time, Jack had no idea how until it hit him. It wasn't Sam that changed. It was the new light she was in. Somehow, Jessie made her shine. Something she deserved more than anything. Finally, she's taken a shine. 

_She's taken a shine to him  
Becoming the woman that she's never been  
And all of guys are wishin' they hadn't been so blind  
She's taken a shine to life  
Now's there a sparkle in her eye  
They all missed a gem - a diamond within  
She's taken a shine_

Okay, hope you liked it. The next part will be to the song 'Jessie's Girl' by Rick Springfield.


	2. Jessie's Girl

**Title:** She's Taken a Shine

**Author**: Abbie Carmichael

**Pairing**: Sam/other

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the song 'Jessie's Girl', Stargate SG-1, or Sleepless in Seattle. I know me sad too. 

**Warning**: some cussing and (gasp) flirting

**Summary**:She's taken a shine to him becoming the woman that she's never been and all of guys are wishin' they hadn't been so blind 

**A/n**: Okay, here is part two. There will be one more part and then a sequel. I hope you enjoy even though I really don't like this much... but oh well. 

"Hey Ken," Jessie said, catching up to him in the hall. 

"Hey," he said, turning to smile at him.

"Sammie's birthday is coming up soon and I am putting together a surprise party for her..." Jessie started, looking at the Colonel who he had, over the time became very good friends with.

"And you wanted to know if I could..."

"Can you help set up," Jessie asked with a questioning smile. Ken had learned a few things about Jessie. He was one, a likeable scientist, two he loved Sam more than anything and three, he was always making sure he didn't piss people off or get in their way. It wasn't like he was a wimp, but from what Jack had found out, Jessie hadn't had the best childhood. 

"Well I can try on the on world thing, but setting up, I will help, but I got to tell you I am not very creative," Ken said with a teasing smile.

"Whacha boys talkin' about?" Sam asked, popping out of nowhere.

"The game," Ken said quickly. Sam eyed him before Jessie grabbed her around the waist and pulled her in front of him.

"Right, and as fun as that sounds..." Sam said.

"Hey, Sammie, you want to go to a bar to watch the game?"

"Yeah," Sam said, turning to Ken asked, "You in?"

"Football, beer," Ken started with a disgusted voice, "count me in," he added, chipper. 

"Well invite your team if you see them," Jessie said to Sam. They nodded before a long silence. 

"Well, I gotta go act like I'm working before Hammond finds out the truth," Ken said, pointing at his office.

"Okay," Jessie said, walking off after kissing Sam.

*~*

"GO!" Everyone yelled as Denver's receiver caught a thirty yard pass. A bunch of claps and screams fell throughout the room when he passed the touchdown line. 

"Damn, the Bronco's are kicking the Chiefs' asses," Jack said, taking a slip of beer.

"Four points is hardly kicking ass," Jessie said, eyeing him.

"Oh shut up, Kansas boy," Ken said. Daniel and Sam started laughing. 

"Oh you think it's funny?" he asked Sam.

"Of course not," she said, still laughing. 

"Really?" he asked, eyeing her with a playful glare.

"Of course not, I love your Kansas side," she said, kissing him.

"I'll have you know, the Chief's are from Missouri," Jessie said after the kiss. 

"What is Missouri?" Teal'c asked.

"Missioura is a no name state in the middle of nowhere," Daniel said, putting down his bottle.

"I see," Teal'c said. The five of them stopped taking and watched Jessie and Sam tease each other.

"Pathic," Daniel said.

"Very," Jack agreed. 

"And yet I am deadly envious," Ken said, pushing up his glasses.

"Aren't we all," Daniel said.

"So, how long have you known Jessie?" Jack asked Ken.

"Hmm... I would say about five years now, give or take," Ken said.

"This his first girl?"

"Well, he was married, but she died about a year later. But since that, yeah," Ken said, still watching them make-out like teenagers. 

"You do know we can hear you?" Sam asked. All of the boys blushed, but their attention was drawn back to the game as the Chief's ran the ball to the Bronco's ten-yard line.

_Jessie is a friend,  
Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed  
It ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl  
And I want to make her mine  
And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

It was a little past midnight and everyone but Sam, Jessie, and Ken had left. 

"So my mom ran out the door, screaming at my brothers and me," Ken finished. They all burst into laughter. 

"So how long was it before you could sit?" Sam asked.

"I would say about two years," he joked.

"Ouch," Sam said, squeezing her face together. 

"Yeah," Ken said. 

"Okay," Sam said, yawning, "I'm tired." Jessie and Ken looked at her sympathetic before smiling as the stretched out of their chairs.

"So, who wants home first?" Ken asked as they walked out of the bar, tipping the waitress. 

"Um... whatever easiest," Sam said, pulling her jacket close because of the chill that passed by. 

"Jessie, you don't mind me dropping you..."

"Of course not," he said, squeezing in back with Sam. 

They drove down the mountain side slowly until they pulled into Jessie's cabin like home. It was rather large with a terrific view of everything, including the city and sunrise. 

"See ya," Sam said, kissing Jessie for at least a minute. 

"Bye Sammie," he said tightly. "Bye Ken, drive carefully," he said, shutting the door as Sam got out. They kissed again until Sam pulled away after remembering that Ken was there. Sam slipped in front as Jessie headed inside. 

"Sorry about that," Sam said, smiling at Ken. Ken's heart stopped at the smile. It was a perfect smile, a completely perfect smile. 

"No prob.," Ken said, driving down the rest of the mountain into the city.

"So, truthfully Ken, do you date?" Sam asked.

"What, yeah... I mean not recently," Ken said, trying to concentrate on the road, knowing if he looked at her, he might not be able to stop.

"Oh... do you mine asking why, I mean..." Sam stopped, suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

"Umm... do you know what it feels like to want someone so bad, but because of some reason beyond your control you can't have?" Sam's thoughts when to Jack immediately. She nodded, understanding. Patting him on the leg as they pulled into her driveway, she made eye contact.

"Trust me, one day you will find that perfect someone," she said, jumping out of the car after pecking a kiss on his cheek. 

"I already have... you," he mumbled as she opened the door to her home. 

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?  
  
I'll play along with this charade  
That doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love but the point is probably moot  
'Cause she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it!  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night_

"Hey Jack, Daniel," Sam said, hanging onto Jessie with a smile. 

"Hey Sam, Jessie," they both said, eyeing Sam ever so slightly.

"Um... well, for the Forth of July, we are having a party, you guys are coming. Barbecue, beers, and babes," Jessie joked.

"Well, what's the caught?"

"Bring a dish or beer," Sam said, smiling sweetly. (AN say that five times fast) 

"Count me in," Daniel said.

"Me too," Jack said softly, still eyes locked on Sam.

"Okay, well, I have work to do, see you guys," Sam said, leaving to Janet's office.

"Okay, Jessie explain yourself," Jack said as soon as Carter was out of ear shot.

"What..."

"Okay, why the hell are you hitting her? I can see the bruises," Jack started.

"But she..."

"Don't give me that, I damn know you are hitting her," Jack said seriously, making Daniel all but laugh.

"I... but... I never hit..." Jessie started to get real scared, eyes wide open. Jack eyed him and walked away with a whisper, "I'm onto you." Daniel couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Don't worry bout it Jess. It's a joke," he said, patting Jessie's chest before walking to his lab type office. Jessie forced a laugh as he headed up to the elevator. 

"Hey, Janet, you busy?" Sam asked, sticking her head into the infirmary.

"Nope," Janet said with a tight smile.

"Well, July 4th, Jessie and me are having a party, type thing... whatever, and would you come?" Sam asked, closing her eyes tightly, trying to concentrate.

"Sure, what time?"

"Around noon since it's a weekend," Sam said. 

"Noon it is," Janet said.

"She has the weirdest friends," Jessie said, walking into the lab him and Ken shared.

"The best always do," Ken said, looking at the machine.

"Like you would know," Jessie teased.

"Such cruel words."

"Awe, but how full of truth," Jessie said in a mocking voice.

"Never do that again," Ken said, shocked.

"Deal," Jessie said, stalking over to his side. After about ten minutes he looked up from his computer. "Ken, get over here."

"What?"

"Okay, am I not wrong..." his voice trailed off to Ken when he noticed a picture of Sam on Jess's desk. "Earth to Ken."

"Oh sorry... what?"

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?  
  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman...  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?_

Ken walked into his house. It was rather large for only one person living there, but it had been his father's and grandfather's so he lived there. Plus, he had a lab a lot like the one at SGC. Pulling off his jacket, he went into the kitchen and started up some tea and flipped on the TV.

He was supposed to meet Jessie, Sam, O'Neill, and Kara in about two hours. Well, they were supposed to meet at his house for drinks and cards. He had invited Daniel and Murray, but both denied the offer. 

Sipping on his tea, he sat down, flipping through the numerous channels. Finally deciding on HBO, he watched _Sleepless in Settle_. 

_"Well I'm not looking for a mail-order bride! I just want somebody I can have a decent conversation with over dinner. Without it falling down into weepy tears over some movie!"   
"She's, as you just saw, very emotional."   
"Although I cried at the end of the Dirty Dozen."  
" Who didn't?"   
" Jim Brown was throwing these hand grenades down these airshafts. And Richard Jakel and Lee Marvin (Begins to cry.) were sitting on top of this armored personnel carrier, dressed up like Nazis..." _

_ "Stop, stop!" _

Laughing slightly, Ken turned off the TV. He couldn't concentrate on anything. His mind kept wondering to that perfect girl. 

"Shit..." Ken mumbled, rushing to his room. He quickly changed into regular cloths since they should be there in about twenty minutes. Finally deciding with the jeans and loose t-shirt from the GAP, he looked at himself in the mirror. Now, by no stretch was he a stud, but Ken always thought he was okay looking, if not more. About 6 foot tall, gelled black hair, a little bluff and naturally tanned. His glasses were thin and by no means nerdy, so why didn't Sam even look at him half interested? 

_And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time  
Wonderin' what she don't see in me  
I've been funny; I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love's supposed to be?  
Tell me why can't I find a woman like that?_

"I'm folding," Kara said, sipping some wine Jessie brought.

"Well I see your twenty and raise you five," Sam said to Ken. 

"I'm out," Jessie said, turning his attention to Jack.

"Wow Carter..." Jack mused. "I see you twenty... oh hell, whatever it is and raise you ten," Jack said in a mocking voice.

"Ken, ya in?"

"Raise you twenty more," Ken said.

"How much is that?" Jack asked, scared to do the math.

"Fifty-five," Ken, Sam, and Jessie all said at once. Kara and Sam looked at each other and cracked up laughing. 

"Holy shit..." Jack whooped.

"Raise you five," Sam said, collecting her pennies.

"I'm out," Jack said, getting up to get some chips.

"Raise five," Ken parroted.

"Ten."

"Twenty."

"Wow, their on fire," Jack teased from the bar.

"Five."

"Ten."

"Okay, what do you got?" Sam asked.

"Full house, Kings over Queens," Ken said with a smirk, laying down his cards.

"Wow... well I guess that beats my two pairs..." Sam said sulking.

"You bided... oh..."

"Two pairs of Aces that is," Sam smiled, laying he cards over his and smirked.

"Shit... now there's a hand Carter," Jack said. Sam giggle, leaving all the men breathless.

"Jesus Sammie," Jessie said.

"Okay, I'm out this round," Sam said, looking at Kara and motioning to the kitchen up stairs. 

"I hate you," the younger girl said to Sam.

"What?" Sam asked innocently.

"He is all over you!"

"Who, Ken?" Sam asked, grabbing glass from the cabinet.

"Yes," Kara accused. Kara had a major thing for Ken, always had. They had grown up together, went to school together, worked together, and even lived together. Sam didn't know much besides the fact that Kara was raped about two years ago. Ken, being her best friend, let her stay in his house and took care of her. He was the first guy she trusted after that, and now, the one she was crushing on. 

"Girls, ya living up there?" Jack yelled. After giggling they headed back down the stairs. 

"Sorry, _Sleepless in Seattle_ was on and we were dying to watch it," Kara joked.

"Hey, I like that movie!" Ken said defensively.

"I'm the one that got you into it," Kara said a-matter-of-factly.

"I'm out for the night," Jack said. Standing up at about one.

"Me too," Jessie said, going over to Sam. "Want a ride?"

"My cars here," Sam said, kissing him.

"Well, is everyone..." they all nodded sheepishly.

"Everyone okay to drive?" Ken asked.

"Hmm..." After Jack, Kara, and Jessie left, Sam helped with the dishes.

"Well I best be going," Sam said, yawning. 

"See ya in tomorrow... um... later," Ken said with a smile. "Thanks for the help."

"Yeah, sure," Sam said, leaving. He watched from the window as she got in her car and drove off. 

"One day..." he mumbled. 

_You know I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find her, a woman like that?  
  
Like Jessie's girl  
I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want, I want Jessie's girl_

Okay, hope you like/review. Next and last part to this one (remember, sequel) will be _Beautiful_ by Bethany Dillon.


End file.
